


Smell the sea and feel the sky.

by Nemi904



Series: Bandaged eyes. [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Chuuya se pregunta porque fue incluido en todo esto, Daza27, Dazai no lo hace mejor, M/M, No es facil, No se que poner en las etiquetas, Tsuna esta aprendiendo a vivir en la Port Mafia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemi904/pseuds/Nemi904
Summary: "Me hiciste un favor, me devolviste el miedo, por fin tengo algo que perder si te vas y yo me quedo." - Mil Tormentas, Morat.
Relationships: Dazai Osamu & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu & Oda Sakunosuke & Sakaguchi Ango (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu & Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dazai osamu/ sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Akutagawa Ryuunosuke & Dazai Osamu, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Chuuya Nakahara, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Oda Sakunosuke
Series: Bandaged eyes. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623442
Kudos: 16





	1. ☆ Aclaraciones ☆

Bienvenidos a Smell the  S  ea  A  y  F  ell the  S  ky.

Esta es la primera temporada de mi crossover Khr / Bsg ¿Primera temporada? ¿Y "ojos vendados"? No, ojos vendados es el prólogo, STTS (Smell the Sea and Fell the Sky) es la primera temporada. Toda la historia de BE es el prologo.

El que leyó la historia de BE se abra dado cuenta de que hay muchos vacíos en la historia, el romance demasiado rápido para una historia de tan pocos capítulos. Las menciones de otros personajes y sus escasas apariciones, los mensajes subliminales, eventos solos, entre otras cosas.

STTS es la profundización de BE ¿Qué significa? Lo que está en BE sucede y volverá a aparecer, pero más abran más visualizados, más eventos y un romance más lento. No se cuantos capítulos durara.

El que llego a STTS sin leer BE, te recomiendo que leas BE para entender mínimamente. Aunque si no quieres hacerlo, no hay problema.

☆  Advertencias  ☆

_Las advertencias se actualizan a medida que va avanzando la historia._

☆ Violencia y sangre.

☆ Relación homosexual.

_PD del editor: ¡Voy a disfrutar editando esta historia! Espero y le den tanto amor como yo le doy tanto cuando lo edito, como lo hago mientras lo leo para mi disfrute._

__


	2. Capitulo 1.

Cuando le ofrecieron ser el padrino de alguien, lo primero que pensó fue _no_ , un completo y absoluto _no_. Para empezar ¿Quién pensó que poner a un sicario como padrino de su hijo? Cierto, el idiota de Iemitsu y su mujer, Nana.

Hasta el día del nacimiento del segundo hijo de los Sawada, siguio negándose. En esos 8, casi 9, meses continuo ignorando las miradas pensativas y confusas del resto de los Arcobaleno. Lal llego a preguntarle el por qué, su respuesta fue una ceja levantada y un sorbo de expresso.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su continua negación, Nono termino por enredarse en la situación. Un jefe Vongola está entrenado para ser persuasivo y bueno con las palabras, la manipulación que puede hacer solo hablando es algo que Reborn, a regañadientes, respeta.

**_"No podemos dejar al hermano menor del Décimo sin protección ¿No es así, Reborn?"_ **

Iemitsu, que Dios o cualquier deidad lo maldiga, no estuvo en el parto de su segundo hijo. Ni dicho Décimo Vongola. Él se entero un día después del parto, ya que Iemitsu no contesto ninguna de las llamadas del hospital o Nana.

Viajo a Italia por simple _curiosidad_.

Al llegar a Japón fueron muchas las personas las que se alejaron de su camino, ya que dejo salir su sed de sangre al ver que Iemitsu se atreve incluso a ignorar sus llamadas.

Nunca lo admitirá pero cuando Nana le ofreció sostener al bebe, vacilo. Miro a Sawada Tsunayoshi con su cara cuidadosamente en blanco y no reacciono a sus ojos, tampoco lo hizo cuando la mano diminuta toco su cara o cuando la primera risa de ese niño lleno la habitación.

Y al final, Nono tiene razón, no puede dejar al hermano del Décimo Vongola sin protección adecuada. Los hombres de CEDEF son completamente _inútiles_ para tal trabajo.

 **•** ❅ **──────** ✧✦✧ **──────** ❅ **•**

El lento burbujear de la comida, los suaves pasos contra el suelo, el constante golpe del cucharon y el bajo tarareo fue lo único que lo mantuvo despierto. La casa se encuentra silenciosa a su manera, algo que nunca le termino por gustar.

Es desconcertante, pensó, que el silencio signifique la ausencia de algo crucial. Esos ruidos que mantenían la casa cálida, vivida. Ahora solo queda la desagradable resignación oculta en falsa comodidad. Tal vez, si quita la venda de sus ojos no se sienta.

Pero, al final, no se trata de llenar ese hueco. Porqué sabe que no es suficiente para llenarlo, no es la persona correcta, de todos modos. No tiene el pelo rojo, ni los ojos celestes, su voz no suena tan fuerte, ni siquiera su silencio grita.

— Deja de pensar tanto.

No levanto la cabeza de sus brazos, solo golpeo su dedo contra la mesa. Escucho un gruñido y de vuelta el cucharon contra la mesada. Sabe que Reborn no sabe que decir, no hace falta que diga algo. Expresar sus sentimientos no fueron su fuerte.

— Nana no es la mejor madre, siempre lo supiste — Otro golpe contra la mesa — Esto es un claro ejemplo de ello.

— Lo se — Susurro.

— ¿Entonces? — Pregunto, la silla frente suyo apenas hizo ruido cuando se sentó.

— La casa se siente silenciosa — Suspiro cansado, balanceo sus piernas — ¿Podrías haber hecho algo contra él?

— ¿Contra Iemitsu y Nono? Probablemente ¿Contra Vongola? No — La honestidad en sus palabras fueron punzantes, exhalo tembloroso — Tienes solo 6 años, Tsunayoshi. Eres un niño.

— No pensé que unas vacaciones podrían generar este tipo de silencio — Menciono, ignoro el comentario de su edad ¿Cuánto vale la edad en Vongola? ¿O en la _mafia_ , para el caso? — Fueron solo 3 meses.

— El idiota de Iemitsu se llevo a Giotto cuando tenias meses, no volvió desde entonces — Explico, unos de sus dedos acaricio la cabeza de León — Tú no lo sentiste, para Nana fue como quitarle una extremidad.

_Mamá_ _no lo llama Giotto._

— ¿Crees que vuelva? — Su pregunta quedo colgada en el aire, Tsuna se obligo a levantar la cabeza y su _mirada_ se encontró con la de su padrino — Mamá se fue el mismo día que Giotto, ya paso tres días.

— Volverá, quién sabe cuando.

— ¿Ni el mejor sicario del mundo lo sabe?

— Una madre es impredecible, es peor cuando pierde un hijo.

 **•** ❅ **──────** ✧✦✧ **──────** ❅ **•**

Tsuna siente que si se concentra podría llegar a odiar sus vendas, ocultan el único encanto que tiene. Los niños de la escuela se burlan de sus vendas, diciendo que por ellas no puede hacer nada, lo consideran un _inútil_. No quiere ni recordar el apodo que le pusieron.

Después de moretones, cortes de cabellos y muchas juntas con la directora del jardín de infantes Reborn decidió educarlo en casa. Luego de miradas que prometen muchas cosas, su padrino se lo llevo.

Su padrino dio por hecho que Tsuna se defiende, todo el tiempo fue consciente de lo que sucedía, muchas veces le dijo que se defendiera, hasta le enseño como golpear y cual punto presionar para dejar sin movimiento a la otra persona.

Pero, Tsuna es demasiado amable para eso. No le gusta la idea del qué sientan ese dolor, ese que se produce cuando te golpean, cuando te empujan o insultan. Él no se lo desea a nadie.

Reborn, aunque resignado en silencio, acepto eso. Tsuna no entiende cuando dice "un cielo poderoso", hay tanto que tiene que aprender. Solo sabe que no encuentra en si mismo esa malicia para lastimar a alguien más. Su padrino muestra una mueca cuando niega con la cabeza cada vez que propone venganza o un simple e inofensiva broma a sus acosadores.

Pero, tiene que admitirlo, se sintió muy aliviado cuando Reborn intervino. Él, puede que inconscientemente o no — nunca sabe con su padrino —, solo con su presencia o la mínima mención de su nombre le llena de calma.


	3. Capitulo 2.

— ¡U-Un mome-! ¡P-Papá! Espera... ¿Qué haces? ¡Papá! — Gritó Tsuna sorprendido y un poco aterrado.

Iemitsu se pasea por toda su habitación, tomando cualquier cosa en su camino y metiéndolas en las maletas grandes arriba de la cama. Su papá acaba de llegar después de años de no aparecer, abrió la puerta de la casa y en el camino a la habitación lo interceptó, y arrastró.

No responde a sus preguntas, le ignora totalmente y hasta parece en automático. Tsuna, frunciendo el ceño, abrió la boca para gritarle.

— Nos vamos — Interrumpió Iemitsu.

Si sus ojos no estuvieran tapados por vendas y cerrados, seguramente hubiera parpadeado estúpidamente. De la nada dos hombres en traje aparecieron por sus costados, agarraron las maletas y hablaron con su papá, palabras que no registro.

Iemitsu sujeto su brazo llevándolo a la salida, si su papá no le quiere escuchar, hará todo lo posible para resistirse. Clavo sus pies en el suelo, su mano izquierda se agarró del borde y jalo su brazo derecho.

— ¡Para! ¡¿De qué se trata esto?! — Exclamó mordiendo su labio inferior.

Su papá le miro, suspiro y se apretó el puente de su nariz.

— No hay tiempo para esto Tsunayoshi.

Es raro escucharlo decir su nombre completo, Tsuna se resistió más cuando trataron de sacarlo de la casa.

— ¡No puedes aparecer así y llevarme! — Se quejo con exasperación, Tsuna _vio_ muchos hombres de negro afuera de su casa.

— Obsérvame — Dijo su papá antes de cargarlo como un saco.

Tsuna no quiere ir ¿Y su mamá? ¿Dónde está? ¡¿En que está pensando Iemitsu?! ¡Cinco años de no verlo y cuando regresó, hace esto! Pataleo, grito y golpeó, sin embargo ninguna acción pareció funcionar. Al contrario, esas personas no parecen inmutarse.

Un sollozo.

Escucho un sollozo viniendo de la entrada, lo reconoce como su mamá. No es la primera vez que le oye llorar, sabe que no sera la ultima.

— ¡Mamá! — Gritó, y si fuera posible el sollozo se identificó más.

Su mamá, Nana, se limpia desesperadamente sus ojos. Tratando de detener las lágrimas, un guardia quiso tocarla para meterla en la casa, pero ella le rechazó al meterse sola. La puerta se cerró con un golpe sordo.

Fue metido en una limusina, dentro un hombre —Guardia— lo sujeto para que no se escape. Tsuna quedó incrédulo, no tiene idea de lo que está pasando, quiere regresar y consolar a Nana, decirle que está bien.

Si bien Tsuna puede ser un chico pequeño, más de lo normal, eso no significa que sus golpes duelan menos, eso lo sintió el hombre que le sujeta. Esté grito atrayendo la atención, porque Tsuna le dio un codazo en el estómago y un puntapié.

— ¡Suéltame! — Gritó alejándose.

— Arranca — Ordenó Iemitsu entrando.

La limusina arrancó fuerte, causando que Tsuna se tambalee. Las vendas en sus ojos están completamente quietas, pero el castaño abrió los ojos tras las vendas y los cerró frunciendo más el ceño.

Pudo ver que le están sacando de Namimori.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? — Preguntó entre dientes.

Su papá contuvo un suspiro, cerró los ojos por minutos antes de abrirlos y mirarle.

— Nono quiere que hagas algo. No, toda Vongola espera que lo hagas.

— ¿Toda Vongola? — Preguntó, su hermano y los amigos de éste pasaron por su cabeza — Pensé que yo no me metería en eso, se acordó que no entraría en la mafia.

— _Lo se_ — Dice, Tsuna pudo sentir niveles de frustración— Créeme Tsuna, no quiero que te involucres con Vongola — Fue una de las primeras personas en estar en de acuerdo — Pero otra mafia está causando problemas.

¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo eso? Vongola tiene conexiones por todo el mundo, puede hacer desaparecer a esa mafia en un parpadeo.

— Ninguno de los dos bandos quiere iniciar una guerra innecesaria — Explicó Iemitsu mirando por la ventana — Ellos... Ellos son usuarios de poder.

— ¿Usuarios de poder? — Pregunto confundido.

— No es la llama de la última voluntad— Aclaró cruzándose en brazos, negó con la cabeza — Es distinto, cada poder es diferente y tienen una condición. No tenemos tiempo para explicar, el punto es que se llevará un acuerdo de paz. Ellos no se meterán con nosotros y Vongola hará la vista ciega de sus acciones, mientras que no se salgan de control.

— ¿Que tiene que ver conmigo? — Preguntó tensándose, que no sea lo que piensa, que no sea lo que piensa, que no sea lo que piensa...

— Todo.

 **•** ❅ **──────** ✧✦✧ **──────** ❅ **•**

Tsuna siguió sin escuchar nada a su alrededor, su mente está en blanco y hasta el momento nada es capaz de sacarle de su aturdimiento. No sabe porque está en esa oficina elegante, cara y brillante, o de lo que están hablando tan seriamente su papá con ese hombre de sonrisa fría.

Recuerda vagamente los nombres de Mori Ougai y Dazai Osamu, luego su mente quedó congelada. Gracias a las vendas en sus ojos no parece que está perdido en sus pensamiento. Incluso con los vendajes sabe guiarse por cualquier entorno.

— Tsunayoshi — Llamó su papá, el castaño salió de su aturdimiento casi sin hacer movimientos bruscos. A tenido entrenamiento desde que tiene memoria.

—...¿Sí? — Preguntó, su tono de voz fue bajo pero se escuchó en toda la oficina.

Iemitsu le miró en silencio, quiere decir algo pero recuerda que está en presencia de otras personas. Se levanta del sillón sin decir nada, Tsuna se levantó también, solo para ser llevado a un abrazo.

— Tsuna, llámanos si tienes problemas — Le susurro al oído. — Dazai-kun te cuidara, ¿No es así? — Dijo mirando al costado, donde el nombrado Dazai sonrió y asintió.

— No tiene de qué preocuparse Vongola-san — Dijo esa voz hizo que Tsuna controlara su piel de gallina — Cuidare de Tsunayoshi-san.

¿Es malo decir que Tsuna no tiene ni idea de que exactamente le "cuidaran"? No sabe qué está pasando, Iemitsu no le explico nada más. Recuerda que en el camino le hicieron poner un traje sin saco, chaleco negro, camisa blanca y tanto el pantalón y los zapatos negros.

La puerta se cerró suavemente y él quedó con la mano en el aire, sin saber bien qué hacer se quedó quieto. Abrió y cerró su boca en un intento de llamar a su papá, pero, incluso su boca le traicionó.

— ¡Bien, bien! — Dijo el hombre, Mori, aplaudiendo — Tsunayoshi-kun~, acá Dazai-kun te llevará a la habitación. _Siéntete en casa_ — Enfatizó las palabras, Tsuna quiso no prestarle atención. Es difícil no hacerlo, ahora es consciente que está delante de dos personas de la mafia.

Dazai le miró con su único ojo desde la puerta, curioso por las vendas en los ojos del castaño. Vacilando se inclinó en modo de despedida, Tsuna sintió el asentimiento por parte de Mori y se enderezó.

Camino hasta el otro joven, que no parece tener más de 16 o 17, este siguió sonriendo. Sonrisa que hasta el momento no le gusta a Tsuna, es muy fría y falsa.

Todo este lugar no le gusta.

Solo quiere regresar a casa, donde Nana le espera y pueden hablar de cualquier cosa.

— Aquí estamos — Dijo Dazai sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se metió mucho en ellos.

Hay algo en el tono de Dazai, un sentimiento que no reconoce, como si fuera forzado a hacer algo y se mordiera la lengua para no quejarse. Tampoco mira a Tsuna, y cuando lo hace es de reojo acompañado de un aire de desinterés.

—Um...¿Dazai-san...? — Pregunto Tsuna parado fuera del cuarto.

— ¿Qué pasa Tsunayoshi-san? — Pregunto de espaldas, el saco en sus hombros se balanceo.

— Se que puede sonar descabellado — Siguió Tsuna inseguro, Dazai se giró — ¿Qué está pasando? ¿De qué me vas a "cuidar"? ¿Qué están planeando mi papá y Mori-san?

— ...— Dazai parpadeo con su único ojo, sorprendido al parecer— ¿No te explicaron nada?

Tsuna asintió— Me explicaron, bueno, la mayoría de las cosas — Suspiro — No sé cómo se llevará a cabo ese 'Tratado de paz'

— Un boda — Soltó sin dudarlo — Un matrimonio entre tú y yo.


	4. Capitulo 3.

Se lo ha estado preguntando por mucho tiempo, es inquietante. Su mano recorrió sus ojos, la venda esta puesta sobre ellos y Tsuna se pregunto no por primera vez por qué sus ojos son así.

Desde su nacimiento son de ese modo, hay veces que desea sacarlos o cambiarlos solo para tener un _segundo_ de normalidad. Quizás así los demás no le considerarían un fenómeno, tal vez con eso el acoso termine, tal vez... Solo tal vez, su madre lo mire correctamente sin confundirlo con su hermano.

Giotto, _Ieyasu_ , tiene ojos normales. Un color que francamente es igual al cielo. Su mama los ama, dice que puede mirar sus ojos todo el día y pensar que nada pasara, que todo esta bien.

Pero...

Pero los suyos no.

Ni quisiera puede mostrarlos.

Y no por primera vez, Tsuna sintió la inconfundible ola de envidia dentro suyo, la odia. Porque él tiene a personas, _persona_ , que le quieren verdaderamente. Gente que habla con él sin comprarlo constantemente con su hermano, personas que le llaman por su nombre para hablarle. Entonces ¿Por qué ? ¿Por qué son de esta forma?

— No recuerdo la ultima vez que mamá vio mis ojos — Susurro, se quito la venda sin apuro. Los únicos en la casa son su padrino y él.

Cuando vio sus ojos no retuvo la mueca que se formo, casi ni iris tiene, tantos colores le molestan. Ellos fueron la principal causa de sus problemas.

— _Horribles_ — Pensó apretando la venda en sus manos, no ve lo especial, no entiende porque tiene que ocultarlos, pensar que antes llego a sentir gusto por ellos.

— No son horrendos — Sonó la voz de Reborn detrás suyo — Son diferentes y los diferente siempre marca al mundo.

Tsuna se dio vuelta, Reborn es la única persona que a visto más de una vez sus ojos, no siente que deba ocultárselos. Más que su mamá y, obviamente, papá, no hablemos de Giotto. No se le pasa por la cabeza enseñárselos. Una vez, una sola, se le ocurrió sacarse la venda delante de Hibari Alaude.

El guardián de la nube de su hermano inspira seguridad, una fuerza y seguridad abundante. Es el tipo de persona que no suelta una secreto, lo guardara dentro y ni quiera por Giotto lo sacaría.

— Entonces ¿Por qué lo diferente tiene que sufrir _hasta marcar al mundo_? — Pregunto con un sabor amargo en la boca.

— Ningún camino es sencillo Tsunayoshi, tienes que sufrir y persistir — Explico, camino y se sentó a su lado. A comparación de Tsuna, Reborn se sentó completamente recto — ¿Crees que nací sabiendo todo lo que se? ¿Siendo elegante y superior al resto de la gente?

Si hay algo que Tsuna admira de su padrino, es la confianza que tiene en si mismo. Sin duda cree en lo que dijo, no tiene dudas de ello.

— No lo se, eres _Reborn_ — Subrayo su nombre, ese simple nombre explicaba muchas cosas — En mi parecer, tú podrías haberle enseñado todo al diablo y no al revés.

— Lo tomare como un alago — Dijo, la sonrisa afilada le confirmo que en verdad se siente alagado.

— Solo tú lo harías Reborn, solo tú.

Volvió su mirada a las vendas en su mano, se siente mejor después de hablar con su padrino. Aunque su humor decayó de nuevo cuando el silencio se prolongo.

— No lo tienes prohibido — Menciono casual, Tsuna levanto la cabeza confundido.

Reborn le dio una mirada significativa a las vendas y él comprendió — ¿En serio...?

— Si — Asintió, de su saco impecable saco un atado de cigarros y lo prendió sin miramientos.

— _¡¿Reborn fuma?!_ — Pensó sorprendido, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Ya que Reborn puede pegarle con León y hacerle entrenar toda la noche si cuestiona alguno de sus hábitos.

— Lo único que sabe Vongola de tus ojos fue dicho por mi — Dijo, su sonrisa le dijo que Vongola no sabe nada realmente.

— ¿Que les dijiste...? — Pregunto con cierto temor y diversión.

— _Protección_ — enfatizo la palabra, alzo una ceja y se burlo.— Los idiota asumieron cualquier cosa, poco después de que le dije eso a Baka-Iemitsu llego a oídos de Nono. Él puso tú regla de no sacarte la venda delante de nadie.

—Oh — Se desinflo.

— Sin embargo — Siguió, Tsuna sintió que debe levantar la cabeza solo por la mirada que Reborn le dedico. Tomo una calada antes de continuar, el humo el cigarro inundo el techo de su habitación — Queda completamente en ti, Vongola no sabe que se esconde detrás de tus vendas. Utiliza la portada de la regla impuesta y muestrale tus ojos a quien quieras, solo si estas seguro.

— ¿No estaría yendo contra Nono? ¿No me pondría contra toda Vongola? — Pregunto recordando las lecciones de su padrino, desobedecer al jefe es poner a toda la famiglia en tú contra, es un suicidio.

— Son tú ojos, nadie tiene poder sobre ellos ademas de ti — Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que Tsuna le creyó, su estomago se revolvió — Necesitas protección y la tienes desde que naciste.

Su risa salio antes de que pensara en retenerla, la alegría vibro en su pecho. Se resistió en abrazar en Reborn cuanto este le revolvió el pelo.

— Son diferentes y solo unos pocos privilegiados tienen la suerte de verlos, aquellos que ven más allá de lisa superficie.— dijo Reborn, le entrego el cigarro apagado de León en su hombro y el camaleón se lo comió felizmente — Ademas, los ojos de Giotto son tan _comunes_.

La sonrisa de Tsuna duro todo el día y cuando se fue a dormir pensó que quizás, en algún futuro, llegue a amar sus ojos.


	5. Capitulo 4.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, también conocido como Tsuna por muchos, es un chico de 16 años. Estatura baja para su edad, cabello castaño que medio desafía a la gravedad, delgado pero con cuerpo esbelto.

Vive —Hasta hace unas horas— en Namimori junto a su mamá, Sawada Nana, tiene una vida pacífica y solitaria. Estudio en la casa, no tiene muchos amigos y los que tiene están en el extranjero con su hermano mayor. Fue intimidado cuando era pequeño gracias a que siempre lleva vendas en sus ojos, se burlaron de él por no poder 'ver', nadie excepto su mamá y su padrino vieron detrás de las vendas.

Fue hace un día y medio que su papá, Iemitsu Sawada, lo saco a la fuerza de la casa, obligándolo a empacar sus cosas y vestirse formal.

Solo para que... Lo comprometan sin su consentimiento, y con un desconocido. Todo para un tratado de paz entre Vongola y la Port Mafia.

Dicho desconocido que le sonríe despreocupado desde la cama donde está sentado, cruzado de piernas, y Tsuna puede dar por sentado que ya tiene algo en contra de esa sonrisa.

— Entonces, Tsunayoshi-san— Hablo Dazai sin dejar de sonreír— ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

— ¿Que quieres saber? — Quiso preguntar, frunció su ceño y miró a otra parte— Lo que piense no importa.

— Mnm~ — Tarareo el castaño rojizo — La boda se llevará a cabo pasado mañana.

— ¿Tan pronto? — Pregunto Tsuna tensandose.

Casarse con alguien es algo nunca pensó Tsuna, bueno, no tan pronto y en esas circunstancias. Por muchos que quiera enojarse con Vongola, está preocupado por los resultado de no llevar a cabo el tratado. Muchas personas se verán envueltas en una guerra entre mafias, no le gusta involucrar a civiles.

— Fue a pedido del noveno Vongola— Dijo feliz Dazai mirando sus uñas, como si fuera lo más interesante en esa habitación, habitación matrimonial.

Tsuna suspiro—Abuelo...—Murmuró entre dientes.

Dazai salto de la cama y se estiró como un gato—Por mucho que me gustaría seguir hablando con mi adorable futuro esposo—No le creyó ni una palabra—Tengo una misión que completar.

Tsuna le vio salir de la habitación, y cuando lo hizo todo su cuerpo se relajo. Ese hombre piensa mucho en la muerte, le puede ver en su ojo, toda su postura refleja a alguien que no ha visto más allá de la mafia.

Sus maletas están en la entrada, se levantó y las puso en la cama de dos plazas —Cama con sábanas de seda, tiene el presentimiento de que es culpa de Vongola—, no quiere desempacar, solo busco entre la ropa su celular.

Una vez que lo tomo sintió como este vibra, tiene 99+ llamadas perdidas de su padrino. Sin contenerse sonrió atendiendo.

— || Tsunayoshi. || — Dijo una voz seria.

— ¿Por que yo? — Fue lo primero que preguntó— Pensé que no me meterían en los asuntos de Vongola ¡No quiere estar en la mafia! —Exclamó nervioso, no quiere nada de esto —Papá solo me sacó de casa y me trajo hasta la Port Mafia ¡Para casarme!

La otra persona siseo, jurando en lo bajo matar a Baka-Iemitsu— || No se me informo de esto por orden de Nono, me entere hace una hora || —Gruñó— || No puedo romper el matrimonio|| —Las palabras salieron amargas, a su padrino no le gusta no poder hacer algo — || Escúchame Tsunayoshi, tengo órdenes de no ir a buscarte, pero puedo advertirte. La Port Mafia es peligrosa, sus habilidades no están en nuestros registros y Nono no quiere arriesgar a los civiles. Mori Ougai es alguien de sangre fría, no dudara en matar. Este matrimonio nos asegura tiempo, años quizás, si todo va bien || — Tsuna se sentó en el borde de su cama apretando el celular— || Ellos no pueden hacer algo contra las llamas, nosotros si con sus habilidades. Dazai Osamu, tu prometido, tiene el poder de anular las habilidades; No contra las llamas. Estarás bien|| —Se escucho sorbo, esta tomando café— ||Nadie puede visitarte, por tres años. Una condición de Mori, quien sabe que está pensando ese hombre||

— ¿Cómo está mamá? — Preguntó ignorando el tirón en su corazón — Estaba llorando cuando me fui.

— || Ignorando la existencia de Bakamitsu. || — Sono plano, pero Tsuna sintió el nivel de sadismo — ||Saco todas las cosas de Bakamitsu y está dudando en pedirle el divorcio.||

El castaño sintió lástima por su papá. No puede quejarse, la pobre mujer sufrió mucho por su culpa; primero le arrebató a su primogénito, Nana lo tolero ya que Tsuna tenía meses en ese momento. Ahora que saco a la fuerza a su segundo hijo, se lo llevó lejos para que se casara con una persona que conoció ese mismo día.

Tsuna suspiro acostándose en la cama, jugó con las vendas en sus ojos y tarareo. Puede imaginarse a su padrino sentado con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del tarareo para calmar su enojo.

— || No te quites las vendas, por nada.|| — Dijo su padrino serio.

— Lo sé— Asintió determinado, no importó que el otro no pueda mirarlo — ¿Tengo que intentar que este matrimonio funcione? — Pregunto al aire.

No quiere vivir infeliz, incluso dentro de la mafia. Dazai no parece ser mala persona, es increíblemente atractivo — Lo acepta— vestido de traje, las vendas incluidas. La mirada en su ojo le recuerda a la que su padrino tuvo una vez, la mayoría del tiempo la oculta, cuando le trataron de secuestrar. En ese tiempo su mamá y él eran ignorantes del mundo que su papá y su hermano viven día a día.

— ||Depende de ti. || — Contestó su padrino— || Si ves que vale la pena intentarlo, el hermano del Décimo Vongola no puede dudar, no estaremos presentes si pasa algo, estaríamos rompiendo el tratado||

Tsuna sintió un vació en su pecho al pensar que no podrá ver a sus amigos y familia por tres años. El es un cielo, poderoso en eso, no puede soportar la idea de estar lejos de su familia. Si bien no armonizo todavía, eso no significa que la constante presencia de los elementos no le haga falta.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Dazai, quien lleva una sonrisa en su cara y su ropa está manchada de... Sangre. No suya, eso está claro. Su personalidad alegre e infantil casi le hace olvidar su aspecto.

— Oh, Tsunayoshi-san~ — Cantó entrando, la venda en su ojo derecho esta impecable a diferencia de su camisa.

— Te llamaré más tarde— Le dijo a su padrino, siente la mirada de Dazai en su persona. Colgó tras escuchar un gruñido por parte del otro.

— ¿Alguien importante? — Preguntó sonriendo infantil, aunque Tsuna sintió la presión en sus palabras.

— Mi padrino.— Contestó con sinceridad. Ignoro la presión anterior, no es la primera vez que habla con alguien de la mafia.

Dazai camino hasta quedar frente suyo, el castaño no se sentó correctamente, quedó recostado. Se tensó visiblemente al ver que Dazai se subió a la cama, arriba suyo, sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas y una mano a su derecha.

Su mano izquierda se posó en las vendas de sus ojos, jugando con el borde y metiendo su dedo pulgar dentro del vendaje.

— Me pregunto— Hablo interesado, ese interés es peligroso y sintiendo eso el castaño no se movió, no por miedo— ¿Que estas ocultando?

— Eres alguien curioso Dazai-san— Murmuro en lo bajó, sacó la mano del joven de su venda— Pero no puedo dejar que veas.

— Ya veremos— Dice, sonó casi como un silbido, su sonrisa es astuta— Vongola nos entregó un cielo tan joven, es gracioso ¿No es así?

— Sinceramente no— Respondió frunciendo el ceño, Dazai sonrió más por eso— Vongola se vio presionada a aceptar este tratado.

— Ustedes son predecibles, si amenazamos a los civiles aceptaran—Se burló— Pero es interesante como pueden pensar las cosas con calma sabiendo que en cualquier momento podemos soltar un perro y adiós civiles. No tienen idea de las cosas que puede hacer la Port Mafia.

— Y ustedes no saben de Vongola — Corto Tsuna, el otro enarco una de sus cejas — No te equivoques, no les tememos, nadie en siglos sabe de lo que Vongola es capaz. No son rivales.


	6. Capitulo 5.

La mirada burlona de Dazai no le molesto tanto como pensó que lo haría, es evidente que la Port mafia tiene muchas confianza en sus usuarios de poder de la misma manera en que la mafia Italiana lo tiene en las llamas. 

Y Tsuna no sabe tanto del negocio de la mafia más allá de lo que su padrino le enseño, lo cual es suficiente para sobrevivir en el bajo mundo. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que habla con tanta convicción de Vongola. 

Confía en su familia, sabe que son capaces de poner el mundo al revés, el poder e influencia que tiene la mafia Italiana es más grande que la Japonesa. Los Italianos fueron quieren crearon la mafia en primer lugar, la Port Mafia al lado de Vongola se ve significativamente pequeña. 

— _Calidad sobre cantidad, veo_.— pensó apretando sus manos, la sonrisa de Dazai se volvió burlona como la de un zorro astuto. 

— Un cielo joven y tan...ingenuo, por falta de otra palabra.— canto las palabras como si fueran un poema, el cual le causa mucha diversión. 

Tsuna sintió sofocante la manera en que el cuerpo de su _futuro marido_ ensombreo el suyo, como esas manos tantean entre sus vendas y su cabello. Su estomago se enredo desagradablemente, cuido en que sus emociones no se muestren en su cara. Las vendas hacen un trabajo maravilloso en ocultar la mayoría de sus emociones, pero es evidente que no lo oculto a tiempo por la satisfacción que irradia Dazai. 

— La pregunta es ¿cuanto tiempo duraras? — le susurro al oído, Tsuna detuvo con fuerza el estremecimiento. 

Dazai se levanto de la cama repentinamente, tanto que Tsuna parpadeo detrás de sus vendas al techo. Se sentó correctamente esta vez viendo que el otro llego a la puerta del armario, tarareo una canción en lo bajo. Lo que paso fue aparentemente olvidado. 

— Voy a tener que cambiarme. — se quejo, frunció el ceño y miro las camisas blancas, una igual a la otra, con ojo critico. Tsuna recordó la sangre en la ropa de Dazai. 

La mirada de su futuro marido se poso inocente en su ropa, parpadeo y una sonrisa agradable se poso en sus labios, la intuición se sonó como campanas en una tormenta. 

— Tal vez quieras hacerlo tu también, _Tsunayoshi-san_.— saboreo su nombre como un chocolate, tanta fue la dulzura que le puso al tono que sintió nauseas. 

La pegajosidad en su piel le dijo que su ropa también fue manchada de sangre, la camisa de Dazai no fue manchada solamente sino que gotea sangre. 

— No creo que quieras dormir con la sangre de un hombre de media edad ¿verdad? — bromeo, eligió su camisa limpia y fue al baño. 

Tsuna se cambio su ropa cuando Dazai se fue, con toda la calma que pudo juntas se saco las prendas y las tiro a la basura. Fue consciente de que todo esto fue un acto, algo así como una advertencia retorcida, para que aprenda que la Port mafia es incluso más repugnante e irritante con sus maneras de hacer las cosas. 

Salio del baño sintiéndose casado, por esta y más razones es por lo que a Tsuna no le gusta tratar con cualquier mafia. Le hace pensar en cosas que no quiere pensar y es molesto tener que analizar cada cosa las 24 horas de la semana. 

Después de esto no cree que pueda cenar con su abuelo, papa y los miembros de la Port mafia. 

**•❅──────✧✦✧──────❅•**

La noche se siente increíblemente fría en esa cama, las sabanas de seda solo lo empeora y Tsuna agradece de que Dazai no haya aparecido, son las 3 de la mañana y no hay rastro del miembro de la Port mafia. 

No dormirá esta noche, una más en su lista de insomnio, le gustaría una tasa de café pero no saldrá de la habitación. Todo el lugar esta en silencio y Tsuna no sabe si lograra dormir en absoluto en todo lo que este matrimonio por conveniencia durara. 

_"Este matrimonio nos asegura tiempo, años quizás, si todo va bien"_

Las palabras de Reborn se repitieron en su cabeza como una broma, el mensaje subliminal fue captado al instante — Años de de convivir con el mejor sicario del mundo.—, tiene que hacer funcionar este matrimonio o alargarlo lo suficiente para que Vongola pueda encontrar una forma de defenderse de los usuario de poder si todo se va al carajo. 

Y si bien el sicario aseguro de que los usuarios no puede hacer nada contra las llamas sus habilidades, eso no los hacer menos peligros. Más cuando la Port mafia sabe uno de los puntos débiles — picante.— de Vongola, atacar a los civiles es como atacar a la famiglia. 

Su celular vibro debajo de su almohada sorprendiéndolo. Es Reborn. 

**De:** _Reborn._

 **Para:** _Dame-Tsuna._

_Duérmete._

Suspiro y no se pregunto como Reborn puede saber que no esta durmiendo, son las 9 de la noche en Italia. Se tardo en responder, lo suficiente para que su padrino le envié otro mensaje. 

**De:** _Reborn._

 **Para:** _Dame-Tsuna._

 _Más tarde hablaremos, duérmete o te haré dormir._

Se apresuro a escribir una respuesta, Reborn es capaz de encontrar una manera de hacerlo dormir incluso si están en países diferentes y Tsuna no quiere descubrir el método, muchas gracias. Respondiendo con un simple: _Esta bien_. Dejo el celular y se forzó a dormir las pocas horas que restan de la noche. 


	7. Capitulo 6.

A la mañana siguiente, Tsuna aprovecho para recorrer toda la mansión. Después de pasar por la mayoría de las habitaciones en el ala oeste se dio cuenta de que no es una mansión de la Port mafia.

Esta mansión le pertenece a Vongola, las habitaciones y la decoración son iguales a la mansión que tienen a Namimori —en el bosque, donde Reborn le hacia entrenar— le sorprende que no haya cuadros obvios de la famiglia, una replica del cuadro de la primera generación, así como el pasillo lleno de los antiguos jefes. Como tienen las demás mansiones y casa de seguridad.

En el proceso de ir al patio trasero, por ende el bosque, se encontró con Mori y Nono. Quienes parecen estar en una conversación tensa y llena de mensajes subliminales. Tsuna contuvo un suspiro resignado, perdió el poco tiempo en paz que tendrá en la mañana. 

— Buen día abuelo, Mori-san — Saludo acercándose, rompió el tenso silencio que se formo.

Nono ni quiera parpadeo cuando se acerco y la sonrisa de Mori le dijo que se dieron cuenta que estaba ahí.

— Buen día, Tsunayoshi-san.

— Buenos días, Tsuna-kun — Saludo Nonno con una sonrisa suave, la tensión entre ellos no desapareció, solo se incremento cuando se acerco — Estábamos hablando de ti.

Ah.

— Espero que sea algo bueno — Se aventuro a decir, la sonrisa de Mori permaneció en sus labios cuando Nonno se rió entre dientes.

— Solo algunas cosas del tratado — Explico Mori, metió las manos en su saco y dirigió sus ojos a la ventana — Mañana se leerán los términos, en la boda. De todos modos, Tsunayoshi-san.

— ¿Si? — Pregunto, realmente no le gusta la completa atención del jefe de la Port Mafia en su persona.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Dazai-kun y uno de los sirvientes avisaron que te encontrabas cansado como para ir a cenar — Mori sabe que eso es mentira, Tsuna no necesita ser genio para saberlo.

Nono también se dio cuenta de la mentira, incluso si no sabía que paso, su postura no cambio. La noche anterior le sucedió algo a su nieto, la rigidez en sus hombros y la vacilación al hablar fueron el indicio suficiente para que lo sepa. Lamenta no pedirle a Reborn que le de más entrenamiento a su segundo nieto, así sus reacciones o pensamientos no se vieran a flor de piel.

—...Me encuentro mejor Mori-san, no hace falta que se siga preocupando — Dijo finalmente, Tsuna trato de tranquilizarse tras recordar lo que sucedió ayer.

— El desayuno debe estar por comenzar, camina con nosotros Tsunayoshi-san — Dijo Mori, Tsuna se modio la lengua para no dejar salir su respuesta negativa.

Porque no, realmente no quiere caminar con ellos.

Termino por asentir con la cabeza y se unió al lado de su abuelo, el silencio se prolongo hasta cuando llegaron al comedor. En dicho comedor pudo ver a muchas personas sentadas, la conversación se corto cuando entraron.

Iemitsu esta sentado a la derecha del lugar de Nono, en el extremo de la mesa y en la otra punta Mori. Unos fácilmente puede ver que hay más miembros de la Port Mafia en esa mesa que de Vongola.

Se dio cuenta tardíamente que Dazai esta sentado en el medio y Tsuna tiene que sentarse frente suyo, una vez sentado, no se atrevió a mirar por segunda vez a los miembros de la Port Mafia. Miro la comida y no la reconoció, aunque pudo ver un brillo en los ojos de su papá y de Nono, comida Italiana al parecer.

Mori hizo un gesto con la mano y sus subordinados comenzaron a comer, sin embargo, tanto su papá como Tsuna lo hicieron después de Nono. Tras pasar unos minutos de silencio, un silencio pesado con falsa cortesía.

Tsuna no pudo evitar preguntarse cuando comenzó esta tensión ¿Desde cuando la Port Mafia y Vongola tienen esta pesadez? Vongola no comienza este tipo de conflicto, al contrario, analizan y mantienen en la mira a la _posible amenaza_ , si no es un problema para la famiglia se dejara de investigar activamente y se pasara a un constate ojo vigilante.

La ligera tensión en los hombros de Nono, una tensión que no se ve a simple vista — _tienes que buscarla para verla_ — le dijo que Vongola no son causante de esta presión, Tsuna no esta muy sorprendido. Dazai hizo una insinuación de eso en la conversación de hacer. Si atacas a los civiles, tienes a Vongola contra tuyo.

— Espero que la comida sea de su agrado, Noveno — Hablo Mori, la sonrisa que Tsuna probablemente odie también, se formo.

— Ciertamente, lo es — Respondió Nono, asintió con la cabeza con sus ojos cerrados. Bajo el tenedor y se limpio la boca con una servilleta — Se que el arreglo del tratado se hablaría el día de la boda. Lamentablemente, siendo un jefe de la mafia es complicado y el tiempo libre es algo que tenemos poco. Tendré que marcharme una vez que la boda finalice y dicha boda sera rápida. Pediré que los arregles del tratado sean dichos ahora.

— Es lamentable — Dijo Mori, asintió con la cabeza y fue honesto. Tsuna se limpio la boca con la servilleta, miro de reojo a Dazai, quien no toco su comida — Pero comprendo.

Con otro movimiento de mano Mori mando a uno de sus miembros, hace eso mucho al parecer. Un simple gesto puede decir mucho. Debió estar mucho tiempo en su mente, porque cuando se volvió a concentrar la misma persona que se fue al buscar el tratado, volvió.

Mori le dedico una mirada larga a Tsuna y Dazai, después asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Tsuna se sintió increíblemente incomodo con la mirada, fue como si el jefe mafioso se burlara en silencio, compartiendo su diversión con Dazai. Pero Tsuna esta pensando las cosas demasiado, todo este ambiente de mafia y peligro lo vuelve más paranoico.

— El tratado es evitable, si se debe agregar algo puede hacerse después de la concientisación por ambas partes — Explico Nono, tomo su copia del tratado y lo abrió. Tanto a Dazai como a él le dieron una copia también — Cada uno mantendrá su copia guardada y protegida de miradas ajenas. Nada de esto puede salir de este comedor.

— Si por algún error o inconveniente el contenido de éste tratado es revelado, el culpable estará bajo custodia hasta llegar con un veredicto — Siguió Mori. Realmente no quiere saber como es juzgado el culpable.

Miro su copia nervioso pero tuvo que abrirlo, esto es importante, por este tratado es la única razón por la que esta aquí, ademas de las vidas de los civiles. 

** Tratado de paz **

_Vongola y Port Mafia._

_Para arreglar sus diferencias tras el conflicto sucedido en Sicilia, Italia, a principios del año pasado. Mori Ougai, jefe de la Porta Mafia — Yokohama, Japón — le propone a Timoteo Vongola, Noveno 'Nono' Vongola, jefe de la familia Vongola, llevar acabo un acuerdo entre las dos mafias para no generar más conflictos._

— _¿Desde el año pasado?_ — Se pregunto Tsuna, frunció el ceño, tiene que hablar con su abuelo más tarde. Hay más en esto que vidas inocentes. Un tarareo le hizo levantar la mirada, su _futuro esposo_ comenzó a tararear una canción mientras leer los puntos.

Su cara cuidadosamente en blanco no revela nada, ademas del tarareo, Tsuna no puede saber que esta pasando en su cabeza.

_La propuesta dicha es; llevar a cabo la unión entre Dazai Osamu — Port Mafia — y Tsunayoshi Di Vongola — familia Vongola — con el cumplimiento de una serie de puntuaciones._

**Primer Articulo**

_Ninguna de las dos partes tiene permitido bajo ninguna circunstancia atacar, física o mentalmente, a un miembro de la otra organización. Sin embargo, si ocurre un desafortunado accidente, el culpable sera analizado por la organización contraria y si en caso que el culpable sea responsable de lo acusado, su condena sera a manos de la organización contraria. Sin interrupciones o posible negociación de salir de su condena._

**Segundo Articulo.**

_El jefe de cada familia/organización han jurado por privado no involucrarse en asuntos del otro, por ende Sawada Tsunayoshi y Dazai Osamu al firmar dicho contrato de unión estarán jurando lo mismo. Ninguna de las dos familias pueden meterse en los asuntos del otro, incluso si el asunto es el territorio del otro._

**Tercer Articulo.**

_Para llevar la unión, ademas del contrato matrimonial entre Dazai Osamu y Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mori Ougai pidió un salto de fe. El Salto de fe; Sawada Tsunayoshi pasara 3 años sin la compañía de ningún Vongola bajo la vigilancia de la Port Mafia._

Tsuna sintió un nudo en su garganta, el tercer punto hizo que apretara las manos y no se atrevió a mirar a ninguno en el comedor, después del tercero el contrato termina, dejando un espacio en blanco que seguramente se llenara en algún futuro. Pudo sentir a Nono y su papá esperando una queja o alguna reacción, como si lo esperaran por su inexperiencia en la mafia. Y tienen razón para esperar algo, porque Tsuna realmente no tiene experiencia con la mafia.

Pero si tiene experiencia en Reborn, nadie pasa tanto tiempo teniendo al mejor sicario del mundo sin aprender a cerrar la boca cuando es necesario.

Y aun así, Tsuna tuvo que recordarse porque diablos esta aceptando todo esto.

Los civiles, si, los civiles.

Parpadeo lentamente e ignoro el tarareo satisfecho que soltó Dazai, seguramente termino de leer el contrato igual que él. Un contrato con tres artículos fáciles de escribir y jodidamente difíciles de llevar a cabo. Su intuición tarareo suave, advirtiéndole que alguna de las dos partes rompería uno o dos puntos, solo espera que no sea Vongola.

Dazai dejo el contrato en la mesa sin decir nada, aceptando todo aparentemente divertido e indiferente. Tsuna hizo lo mismo pero cerro los ojos como un acuerdo. Mori golpeo sus dedos contra la mesa y dijo.

— El contrato puede ser editado en cualquier momento.


	8. Capitulo 7.

Una horas antes de la boda, que solo es firmar unos papeles frente a gente importante de la Port Mafia y Vongola, Tsuna se encontró con dos personas. Una que le manda miradas de muerte, la otra se le quedo viendo —s _us vendas, en realidad_ — antes de burlarse e irse.

Dazai, sentado al lado suyo, se rió de su confusión y ceño fruncido. Como representante de Vongola, descubrió, solo son el Noveno y su papá. No debió sorprenderle demasiado, considerando que solo han sido ellos tres desde el comienzo.

Fue vestido por una mujer llamada Kouyou Ozaki, que le alago por ser adorable — _tierra, por favor tragalo_ — antes de entregarle un kimono matrimonial. Sin importarle sus quejas, le pintaron los labios, ojos y en el mismo momento le hicieron aretes. Ni se dio cuenta, fue rápido y sin dolor, casi piensa que tuvo los agujeros todo el tiempo.

No hablo mucho con Dazai después de esa charla, diablos, apenas y salió del cuarto. El castaño rojizo siguió con sus misiones, llegando con la ropa manchada de sangre y algunas veces su rostro. Duermen en la misma cama, de espaldas y sin decirse nada.

Pero Dazai está muy interesado en saber que esconde debajo de sus vendas, y Tsuna le contraataca con querer saber qué esconden sus vendas. Dejando a esté refunfuñando y quejándose.

— Tsunayoshi-kun.— Dice Nono entrando al vestidor, su cara en blanco.

— Abuelo.— Dijo Tsuna girando para mirarlo, sus vendas y su kimono haciendo juego.

Kouyou decidió para sí misma que Tsuna usaría kimonos a partir de ahora, se decidió que el castaño entrenaría bajo el ala de la mujer. Sus alumnos deben tener elegancia y ser bellos, tan peligrosamente hermosos, Tsunayoshi se adapta a la segunda pero tiene que trabajar en la primera.

— Señor Vongola— Saludo Kouyou haciendo una elegante reverencia, miró entre los dos antes de salir del vestidor. De inmediato la cara de Nono cambio, sus ojos brillaron con tanta tristeza que Tsuna casi aparta la mirada.

— ¿Como estas, Tsunayoshi-kun? — Pregunto amable.

— Lo mejor que puedo estar en día de mi boda no deseada—Contesto suspirando, miró por la ventana y apretó sus manos, hoy sellan su destino.

Una manos arrugadas y amables tomaron las suya, Nono le da una sonrisa triste. Tsuna sabe que Nono está peor que él, no le gusta la idea de entregar a uno de sus nietos para finalizar un tratado de paz.

— Lo siento— Se disculpó— Muchas personas se verán envueltas en este problema, este tratado es la salida más fácil. No podemos subestimar a la Port Mafia, necesitamos tenerlos controlados.

La intuición de Tsuna se alertó, Nono está dejando mucha responsabilidad en sus jóvenes manos.

— Tu responsabilidad tiene un puesto en Vongola— Informó su abuelo, no, Vongola Nono, el jefe del bajo mundo — Y es hora de que tu padre se retire.

La respiración de Tsuna se detuvo, no fue entrenado para esto. Diablos, solo le entrenaron para defensa propia, no para tener un puesto tan alto. Ni siquiera quiere estar en la mafia, es algo que declaro desde muy pequeño. Es algo con lo que esta muy de acuerdo, no quiere tener relación con la mafia más haya de que su hermano sea jefe de una. Pero es demasiado tarde, esta apunto de casarse con Dazai Osamu y no importa lo que quiera ahora.

— Tsunayoshi-kun, desde ahora eres el jefe de CEDEF— Ordenó, no hay paso para negarse.

— P-Pero... ¿Qué pasará con papá? — Preguntó tragando el nudo en su garganta, sus manos se tensaron en las de Nono, el anciano les dio un apretón suave.

— Eso...— Rió entre dientes— Nana quiere encargarse personalmente de él.

Tsuna no pudo evitarlo, se rió, su cuerpo se relajo un poco. Su mente vagó a la orden del Noveno, ser el jefe de CEDEF, su misión eterna de estar pegado a Dazai Osamu le dio una posición fuerte en la mafia. Contuvo un suspiro cansado, es muy joven para cargar con esto.

— Todo lo que tenga que ver con tu cargo será enviado— Explico Nono — Me gustaría que alguien se quedara contigo, pero Mori quiso un acto de fe ciega. Dejar al hermano menor del Décimo Vongola sin nadie en la Port Mafia, esa fue su condición.

Eso se lo dijo su padrino. Tsuna _miro_ a los ojos de su abuelo, Nono puede sentir la mirada de su nieto incluso detrás de esas vendas. Muchos han llamado a Tsuna "El cielo que todo lo abarca" por muchas razones.

— Tsuna, Nono— Dijo Iemitsu entrando, miró a su hijo y luego a su jefe — Ya es hora.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo asintieron, Tsuna tomo a Nono del brazo y junto a su papá avanzaron. Con cada paso que da, sus nervios van subiendo cada vez más, aprieta el brazo de su abuelo y los adultos le miran de reojo. Nadie puede ver sus ojos, agradece por eso, ya que los está cerrando fuertemente.

Se obligó a tranquilizarse, inhalo y exhalo un par de veces. Iemitsu y Nono lo notaron, no dijeron nada.

Su papá le apretó el hombro antes de entrar primero a la oficina, donde la _ceremonia_ se hará. Tsuna no tuvo tiempo de decirle algo, solo _miro_ la espalda de Iemitsu.

Cuando entre a esta oficina dará el último paso, cuando firme ese papel su destino estará sellado. No puede divorciarse de Dazai aunque quiera, eso es romper el tratado y la guerra entre mafias estallaría.

— Yo no tengo autoridad en este lugar, ¿No? — Pregunto en un susurro.

Nono negó con la cabeza.— No, te trataran como un invitado muy importante. Se te informará de todo, no harás misiones y tampoco dirigirás un grupo.

— Entiendo — Básicamente solo vivirá en ese lugar, tiene que vigilar que el tratado no se rompa, dirigir CEDEF y convivir con Dazai en el mismo cuarto.

Las dos puerta se abrieron en par, Tsuna medio bajo la cabeza pero luego del apretón de Nono la levantó. Morí esta al lado de Dazai, a cierta distancia están los miembros importantes de la Port Mafia — _También esas dos personas que le visitaron antes, uno lo quiere matar con la mirada y el otro parece aburrido._ — Kouyou sonríe por su trabajo. Mientras que al otro lado solo está su papá, parándose recto como un miembro de Vongola, orgulloso.

Dazai tiene su sonrisa en sus labios, su traje cambio a ser un kimono negro y las vendas siguen donde están. Tsuna sabe que una vez que esta situación acabe se cambiará al traje que lleva siempre, seguramente no verá ese kimono negro por mucho tiempo.

Vio como el castaño rojizo alzó la mano, Tsuna levantó su pequeña mano y la colocó sobre la de Dazai. Este la atrajo en una delicadeza que le sorprendió, no parece una persona delicada y menos que haga esa clase de tratos a alguien.

Ocultando su asombro bajo una cara de poker, entrelazo su brazo con el del miembro de la Port mafia y desconectar su mente de las palabras que dice Mori. Sabe qué dirá, los acuerdos entre las dos mafias y amenazas ocultas en palabras.

— Dazai Osamu, ¿Aceptas como esposo a Sawada Tsunayoshi para amarlo, respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad? — Pregunto Nono Vongola, miró directamente a los ojos de Dazai.

Esas palabras son solo formalidad _¿Amarlo, respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad?_ Vamos, son solo meras palabras falsas, llenas de amenazas, _promesas_ , que las dos partes están mas que dispuestas a hacer ¿Que valen el respeto y el cuidado en la mafia? _¿O el amor?_ Ninguno en esta sala es religioso, solo personas que vieron y saben mucho para considerar o tener esperanzas de que un 'dios' exista.

Dazai ni siquiera parpadeo.

— Acepto.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿Aceptas como marido a Dazai Osamu para amarlo, respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad? — Pregunto Mori mirándolo con la misma intensidad, aunque no puede ver sus ojos.

— Acepto. — su voz es suave, y nuevamente sonó en toda la oficina.

Mori con su fría sonrisa y hueca, le paso una pluma a Dazai, todos ignoraron sus opiniones, todos ignoran que solo tienen 16 años — _¿Que vale la edad en la mafia? siente que ya se hizo esa pregunta._ —, pero ninguno de los dos puede hacer algo, el peso de una guerra cae en sus hombros. Tienen que firmar antes de ponerse las alianzas.

Dazai firmó el tratado sin soltar su brazo, su rostro es neutral. Le paso la pluma a Tsuna, él la tomó luego de una pequeña y casi imperceptible pausa, donde sintió los ojos de Dazai sobre los suyos cerrados.

Se soltó de su brazo, _miró_ los papeles sobre la mesa y firmo, miro como la pluma lineo su firma. Cuando termino se quedo _viendo_ los papeles, contuvo el aliento y se paró otra vez al lado de Dazai.

Está oficialmente casado con Dazai Osamu.


	9. Capitulo 8.

Tsuna parpadeo al techo, este es el segundo días después del casamiento y sigue despertando solo. Algo con lo que, de hecho, esta muy agradecido. No sabe que haría si despertara junto a Dazai. No es que este ansioso por descubrirlo. 

La mañana es un raro momento donde se quita las vendas, sus ojos escanean el cuarto, cada esquina, cada mueble, cada ropa, cada mota de polvo. Cualquier cosa que este cerca y lejos. Siendo naturalmente sensible a la luz vuelve a ponerse la venda después de un rato. 

Dazai no volvió esta noche, o quizás lo hizo y se fue a otra habitación. Considerando que están en una mansión — _Vongola siempre tiene cuartos libres por montón_.— es probable que lo haga. 

Pasando el paradero de su _esposo_ al costado de su mente, se levanto para comenzar otro día. Fue al baño sin ningún problema y tuvo que parar en seco a lo que vio. 

Oh.

Dazai si estuvo en la habitación mientras dormía. 

Y eso no fue un pensamiento agradable.

La bañera esta llena de agua fría y Tsuna no quiere pensar porque el color del agua es una mezcla entre burdeo y rojo. Sintiendo su estomago dar vuelta y lo que comió ayer por la noche, se tapo la boca antes de vomitar. Diablos, ¿Alguien le recuerda por que tuvo que ser él el que se casara con un mafioso? 

Aparto su mirada enojado, respiro hondo y abrió el agua fría. Ignoro deliberadamente la bañera para asearse, por lo menos el baño no huele a nada, solo a vainilla. Salio del baño y fue directamente al celular que conecta a la cocina.

— || _Buen día, jefa de la cocina._ ||— contestaron, la voz fue puramente profesional. 

— Buen día, soy Sawada Tsunayoshi.— respondió Tsuna, nivelo su voz para sonar más suave.— Pido limpieza para el baño de mi habitación, si no es problema.

— || _Iremos enseguida, señor Vongola._ || — y con eso colgó.

Soltó un suspiro que no sabia que estaba conteniendo y se fue a vestirse. Una simple camisa blanca junto a unos pantalones de masilla. Reajusto la venda y se miro al espejo. Hoy se siente lento, hoy sera un día lento.

Tocaron la puerta, dejo entrar a los sirvientes sintiéndose muy incomodo. Ellos ni siquiera se inmutaron. Los dejo con un breve saludo, no tiene ganas de desayudar y por eso se dirigió directamente al jardín. 

Se sentó en la banca con otro suspiro, miro al bosque que rodea la mansión. Sus piernas hormiguean con una muy intensas ganas de correr, como si haciendo eso escaparía de la Port mafia. Sin querer escavar en ese pensamiento saco su celular y marco a Reborn.

— || _Ciao Tsunayoshi._ || — saludo, pudo escuchar a León también. — || _Felicidades, ahora estas casado._ ||

— Reborn.— se quejo en un susurro, volvió a suspirar. — También me nombraron jefe de CEDEF.

— || _Lo se._ || — dijo sorbiendo su expresso, bueno, eso dio a entender el sorbido. — || _Deben estar llegando tus cosas como nuevo jefe, papeles, misiones y muchas cosas._ ||

Tsuna ignoro la mención del papeleo.— ¿Misiones? Nono dijo que no puedo hacer misiones. 

— || _Misiones dadas por la Port mafia._ || — explico, de la linea escucho sus pasos y Tsuna sospecho que esta en una misión.— || _No tienen ningún poder sobre ti, solo tienen que cuidarte y asegurar el tratado._ || — gritos y un disparo.— || _Eres jefe ahora, dame-Tsuna. Eso implica muchas responsabilidades._ ||

— ¿Pero que pasara con la sede en Italia? — pregunto, muchas personas trabajan en la sede en Italia, hasta un Arcobaleno. 

— || _Nada, ellos siguen tus ordenes incluso desde Japón._ || — más pasos y una risa de Reborn. — || _Idiotas._ || 

— ¿Señor Vongola? — preguntaron, Tsuna se giro y vio a una joven vestida de sirvienta. — Sus cosas de Italia han llegado. 

— Ah, gracias...— quedo esperando su nombre, ella solo hizo una reverencia pero no dijo su nombre. 

¿Por que los empleados son tan roboticos? 

— Gracias, voy enseguida.— repitió esquivando el silencio incomodo, ella volvió hacer una reverencia y se fue. Volvió al celular, solo para escuchar el pitido de llamada finalizada. 

Bloqueo su celular conteniendo un suspiro. Al cabo de unos minutos se volvió a levantar para ir por sus cosas, al llegar a su, ahora, oficina no tuvo que ordenar nada. Los empleados están dispersos por todo él lugar. 

Sacaron todo hasta dejarlo colocado perfectamente en un lugar, no miraron los papeles dentro de los folios, las plumas al lado de los papeles y el asiento brilla. No pudo evitar la mueca, los empleados son de Vongola hasta el final. 

Sino brilla y grita 'riqueza' no es Vongola. 

Los empleados se fueron al rato dejando todo limpio a su paso, Tsuna se quedo en la puerta debatiendo en llevarse el trabajo a la habitación para no romper la monotonía de la oficina. Ignorando su mente conflictiva se sentó y trato de entender el papeleo. 

No entiende nada. 

Nadie le enseño a Tsuna como hacer esto y puede sentir el dolor de cabeza formarse, apretó su nariz. 

— Wow.

Tsuna levanto la cabeza, un hombre bajo con fedora de linea entre marrón, naranja y bordo se paro en el medio de la habitación. Retuvo en escalofríos, no se dio cuenta que este hombre entro, su intuición vibra tranquilizante. No le hará daño. 

—...Uh.— dijo estúpidamente, el hombre chasqueo la lengua. 

— Solo vine a entregar esto. — dejo unas mudas de ropa sobre la mesa, kimonos. — Ane-san me pidió que te los diera, sera mejor que los cuides. 

—...Si, esta bien, gracias. 

Y con otro chasquido de su lengua se fue. 

Sorprendido por la corta e intensa conversación Tsuna se pregunta si alguna vez se acostumbrara a estar en la mafia. Solo espera que sea más temprano que tarde. Volviendo su mirada a los papeles en la mesa fijo sus ojos en un folio que tiene 'Importante' sellado. 

Al leerlo frunció el ceño cada vez más, esta probablemente sea su primer misión.


End file.
